


rain melodies

by sicklikewinter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, sappy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklikewinter/pseuds/sicklikewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love rainy days.</p><p>(you wonder if after today, karkat will love them too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain melodies

**Author's Note:**

> so im upset that i forgot to put this up because its actually really cute???  
> idk why i missed it oh man sorry about that

On days that the rain hits hard on the roof, loud and insistent, Karkat paces the house. He putters from room to room, his dark eyes roaming every inch for  _something_  to keep his mind occupied—romance movies and novels only do so much, you note—and you watch him from the sun room, where the windows give you a clear view of the turmoil the rain outside causes. He scowls, deeper than you’ve ever seen, and you’re torn between laughing and feeling guilty for him. 

When rainy days like this happen, you call out to him, loud and urgent and filled with excitement. He comes running, scowling in an attempt to look uninterested (it fails, every time). You turn on the CD player, filled with recordings of your own melodies Dave, your dad, and Karkat have recommended you record for their sake and others’—you’ve gotten so many letters asking you to play for them, but you like it there with karkat and you don’t want to fly out to far off places without him; and he tells you you’re an idiot—and you smile at him. He rolls his eyes at you, and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Dance with me Karkat!”

“No.”

“Your moping around the house looking for something to do is making me antsy, come dance and let loose some of that energy!”

Karkat’s face is torn between angry and interested, you’ve never offered to dance with him despite your knowledge, and you lower yourself with a flourish; bowed and proper. You rise and smile once again, holding your hand out to your boyfriend. 

“May I have this dance?” you ask, your voice soft and lilting, and Karkat seems to waver. You know it’s similar to some of the movies he’s seen, and you’re excited to dance with him. He hesitantly grabs your outstretched hand, and you pull him close, settling him into the proper position. The melody continues on in the background, and you hum quietly along with it.

“Just follow my lead, okay?” Karkat looks up sharply, and you tilt your head inquisitively to the side. “I won’t let you trip up, silly!” you laugh and steal a quick kiss from him before he has a chance to start up on a rant. You easily glide into the rhythm, Karkat following along (slowly but he tries to keep up) with you. The rain is a distance background hum, the occasional flash of lightning illuminating the room even more and giving the dance you and he perform an ethereal atmosphere. 

You love rainy days.

(you wonder if after today, karkat will love them too)


End file.
